Here We Go - Bumblebee
by KikiDeAnime
Summary: (Dis-continued)*RE-POSTED* "What are you?" "I'm a faunus.." "Like the creatures that will kidnap bad little kids?" "No! We aren't evil creatures!" When Yang meets a faunus named Blake after getting lost in the forbidden forest, she begins to learns why the faunus hate humans and why everything she's been taught is wrong. AU. Bumblebee & WhiteRose. Word Count will vary!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Edit: Oh god...Thank you for those who pointed out my tired mistake! It was around 3 or 4 in the morning when I posted this, I believe.. and I was really tired so I didn't realize my mistake until I read the reviews!**

* * *

Yang: 18 years old.

Blake: 18 years old.

Weiss: 17 years old.

Ruby: 16 years old.

Jaune: 16 years old.

Pyrrha: 17 years old.

Ren: 19 years old.

Nora: 17 years old.

Sun: 20 years old.

Neptune: 19 years old.

 **-Word count will vary-**

* * *

"Get back here, Long!" Yang heard behind her as she ran across a pathway.

"Get back here you thief!" She skidded to a stop as she approached the entrance to the forbidden forest.

"Oh no.." She muttered as three tall men stopped behind her.

"You got nowhere to run now!" The leader of the group chuckled darkly as he walked toward her.

"You'd have to be stupid and have a death wish to go inside there" The youngest member of the group laughed.

"Then maybe I am.." Yang smirked then jumped over a fallen log before running off into the forbidden forest 'Besides..I won't get killed' She thought.

-Hours Later; Evening-

'What was I thinking?' Yang groaned as she took a step back while the gold glowing eyes in front of her got closer.

"P-Please don't get any closer!" Yang shouted which caused the gold eyes to stop moving "Just s-stay back! I don't want to die! I need to get back to my little sis.."

"I'm not going to harm you.." A figure walked out revealing a girl around the same age as her. Two adorable cat ears upon her head twitched forward as the figure stopped.

"What are you?" Yang asked as she stared wide eyed at the girl's cat ears.

"I'm a faunus.." The cat girl replied.

"Like the creatures that will kidnap bad little kids?" Yang tilted her ears in confusion.

"No! We aren't evil creatures!" The girl growled, baring her cat-like fangs.

Yang backed up some more "S-Sorry.." She gulped, shaking slightly in fear.

"I'm not like those...other faunus...they're the evil ones not me.." The girl whimpered out as her cat ears laid flat against her head.

"So you're not going to kill me?" Yang asked quietly.

"Nope, I don't like hurting anyone..whether they're faunus or human" The girl replied as she tilted her head, her cat ears twitching slightly.

"I'm Yang! What's your name?" Yang smiled as she stuck out her hand.

"I'm Blake.." Blake smiled and shook Yang's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Blake!" Yang winked while she smiled.

* * *

 **-An Hour Later-**

"So you've never been outside the forest?" Yang asked while she followed behind Blake as they walked through the forest.

"No..Our leader, Adam, never allowed us to leave the forest out of fear that the humans would harm us...especially the women" Blake replied as her cat ears flickered back and forth, listening to the sounds of the forest.

"I see.." Yang covered her eyes as sunlight flashed brightly.

"So what about you, Yang? Why have you never been inside the forest?" Blake asked as they stopped right at the entrance of the forest.

"Our leaders banned us from entering the forbidden forest because of you Faunus" Yang bent down and picked up a small pocket knife she had dropped on her way inside the forest.

"Yaaaaaaaannnnngggg!" They both looked up to see a young girl rushing towards them. Yang instantly smiled and opened her arms as the girl flung herself into them.

"Hey Ruby!" Yang hugged her tightly.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" Ruby cried as she buried her face into her sister's chest "Those guys said that you went into the forbidden forest! I thought a monster ate you!"

"Pfft!" Blake covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

"Oh! Hello there! I'm Ruby! Who are you? Ooooo you have cat ears!" Ruby immediately started rubbing Blake's ears which cause the cat faunus to purr without her realizing it.

"Ruby! You're being rude to Blake!" Yang pulled her sister back after unhooking her fingers from Blake's ears.

"Aww poo.." Ruby whined.

"It's fine Yang" Blake giggled as she moved her ears back and forth.

"Soooooo...Did you get me any cookies?" Ruby asked her sister as she smiled.

"Ruuuuby..cookies are bad for you if you eat too many" Yang sighed.

 _ **To Be Continued..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Word count will vary.**

Days passed and the three girls grew close to each other. Blake would show Yang and Ruby her favorite spots in the forest while Yang and Ruby would bring Blake gifts since she couldn't leave the forest or else she would be either hunted down or captured and tortured to get information of her people.

"Hey Blake..?" Yang sat down next to Blake against a large tree.

"Yeah?" Blake looked up from the book she was reading. It had been a gift from Yang she had gotten a few days ago.

"Ruby and I won't be able to come visit you to-" Yang paused when she spotted tears in Blake's eyes "Blake! What's wrong?!" She began panicking.

"Y-You're not coming back?" Blake mumbled "W-What did I do?"

Yang blinked as she realized what caused Blake's tears "Not tomorrow but we will the day after!" She shouted.

"Huh?" Ruby, who had been asleep against her bag, sat up and stretched out her arms "What's happening?" She yawned.

"Nothing Ruby" Yang replied "I accidentally gave Blake a scare without meaning to"

"Oh" Ruby yawned once more before moving over to her sister's leg and laying against it "Yang..when do you think dad is gonna return from his trip?"

"I dunno.." Yang mumbled before closing her eyes and resting her arms behind her head "But it better be soon.."

"Yeah" Ruby stretched out "I hope he brings us cookies~"

"Ruby.." Yang sighed.

 **-The Next Day-**

"Ruby Rose, you get back here!" A young woman yelled as she ran after Ruby.

"But I didn't mean to, Weiss!" Ruby whined as she leaped onto a tree branch to get away "I-I just found it lying around!"

"You dunce!" Weiss shouted as she stopped in front of her family's tree "Get down from there!"

"But I'm going to get hit!" Ruby yelled out.

"Who's gonna hit you?" Yang asked as she walked over to them.

"Weiss.." Ruby whined.

"What?!" Yang turned angry eyes towards Weiss "What'd she do to you to cause you to want to hit her?"

"She read my diary without my permission!" Weiss snapped.

 _To Be Continued.._


End file.
